


Relaxing with the Stars

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan and Janus go on a star gazing date
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 36





	Relaxing with the Stars

“You left your hat at home?” Logan asked, holding Janus’s hand as they climbed the hill to his favourite star gazing spot.

“Virgil is currently claiming that Remus calms down more if I hiss or snap at him and wants a go at imitating me for a change.” He rolled his eyes, carrying on looking at the sky for a moment afterwards, “Besides, it’ll only fall off if we’re gazing up all evening.”

Logan nodded and let them walk in companionable silence until they reached the blanket he’d set up. 

There wasn’t anything special happening astronomically that evening but it was a relaxing way to spend the evening, especially with a loved one. Deceit had laid to rest his head on Logan’s chest when deciding how was comfortable for the time they’d stargaze. 

“I don’t actually know many constellations. Just that a lot of them are named after Greek mythology.” Janus commented after a while of watching the sky.

The was another pause before he got a reply. “I can’t tell you the myths to go along with them, but I could point out the constellations and fascinating things we can see tonight?”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
